


Breeze

by arcanebf



Series: It's Just an Email [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, HE'S TRANS HE CAME OUT TODAY SO I DON'T HAVE TO TAG IT TRANS DAVID ANYMORE, Love Simon AU, M/M, Matteo POV, Trans Male Character, i have a lot of emotions rn so, just a soft sweet part for rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanebf/pseuds/arcanebf
Summary: Music came from the kitchen, a tune that Matteo couldn’t pick out but it sounded upbeat and familiar. Matteo looked around baffled, decorations were down, bottles were all in the bin… His friends could move fast, but he knew they weren’t efficient, he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened out here.





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> part three is here, things might get a little slower on updates after this week cause i have a lot on my plate coming up but i will definitely end up writing more to distract myself from what's going on around me

There was a dull thrum in Matteo’s head, light tried to crawl in under his eye lids, he wanted to sleep for an eternity. His bed was warm, Jonas’ arm was around his waist, Matteo could hear his friend snoring softly in his ear, strangely enough, he felt comfortable. If it were a couple months ago, he would be freaking out, pushing Jonas off of him, going to hide in the bathroom to freak out about the simple touches that meant nothing because he was asleep, but now it was welcome. Even though he hadn’t told Jonas about his… Sexuality, he still felt secure enough. He knew that Jonas would understand eventually. 

Matteo was awake, but he refused to open his eyes. He wanted to stay like this forever, he was comfortable, he was safe. He didn’t know how much time had passed but Jonas woke up finally, shaking Matteo gently. 

“Matteo,” he sung out softly. “Matteo wake up, we should make breakfast and clean up.” A small smile pulled at Matteo’s lips. Jonas shook him once more. “Luigi, Luigi, Luigi!” Matteo rolled onto his other side to face his best friend. He punched Jonas’ chest gently. 

“Pasta a la Luigi?” He teased.

“I was thinking pancakes and eggs.” Jonas grinned back and sat up on the bed. It took some time for them to pull their bodies fully from the comfort of the bed. Jonas stood up, looking expectantly Matteo, a silent ‘are you coming?’

“Be right there, I just need to check my messages.”

“Okay, I expect your help though, little one.” Jonas left the room and Matteo dove back on the bed and grabbed his phone. He scanned his notifications for the gmail notification, but there was nothing. WhatsApp, Instagram, Snapchat… But no gmail. He sighed, dropping the phone on his bed. He wondered if he had said anything wrong in the email to Adam, or maybe he should have messaged him back sooner, he couldn’t help but think he had done or said something wrong to push him away already. Matteo peeled himself from his bed and went to join Jonas in the living room, which was… Surprisingly clean. How did Jonas and the boys already clean it all up?

Music came from the kitchen, a tune that Matteo couldn’t pick out but it sounded upbeat and familiar. Matteo looked around baffled, decorations were down, bottles were all in the bin… His friends could move fast, but he knew they weren’t efficient, he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened out here.

He followed the sound of the music to his kitchen, finding his friends dancing, spinning around, singing while they worked on breakfast. Now that Matteo was in the kitchen he could clearly hear the lyrics spilling from Jonas’ phone which sat in a mug, making a makeshift speaker. The music was echoey and tinny, but the lyrics were clear, “ _ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? _ ” All the boys sang loudly, off-key, pointing at each other, posing strangely before freezing up when they saw Matteo.

“You guys clean up quick suddenly.” For the first time in a while, Matteo was genuinely smiling, unable to keep his happiness at bay. He actually felt good. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and stole a strawberry off the cutting board Jonas was working at. “I’m impressed.”

“Oh, it was already clean when we woke up,” Carlos said with a shrug. Matteo gave him a confused look, he couldn’t imagine who else had cleaned up the apartment. Hans definitely didn’t, he had sworn it off after someone broke bottles last time, Linn was also out of the running, and Mia… Mia barely lived there anymore. Matteo pushed the confusion out of his head, he didn’t need to think about it. He was just going to take in his friends, their goofiness, and the calm morning. He felt like he was close to the surface, he could see the sunbeams breaking through the waves. 

It was a good morning.

**

After the boys left Matteo was back in his room. He had opened the window to let fresh air come in, a soft breeze paired with soft lighting to match. He had his laptop open, watching a dumb video on YouTube when a  _ ping!  _ came from the gmail tab. Faster than Matteo knew his fingers could move he was on the page and opening the email.    
  


**FROM:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

**TO:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com 

**DATE:** March 26 at 14:56

**SUBJECT:** RE: Parties

 

_ Hi Luigi, _

_ I try to talk to people but I end up not being able to speak. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like I’d choke up water, but I have definitely felt like my lungs are filled so much I just garble. I do kind of garble I think. _

_ I’m glad you talked and danced, did it make you feel good at least? Being social is hard, but it’s good to try. Did you email me drunk, Luigi? Cause this is a babbling email, and not in a bad way, I like it. I like the way you talk.  _

_ Oh? You have an interesting mind, you know. I’ve never heard a voice be described as ‘honey’ before, I like it. I don’t think he hated talking to you though, I probably get a more filtered version of your thoughts but I can’t imagine anyone hating talking to you.  _

_ Alright, let me know when you watch the movie. It’s one of my favorites. _

_ Hm, maybe one day. Let’s just keep these emails for now. They’re important to me, as dumb as it sounds. I’m glad you like that we understand each other so well. I like it too. _

_ Best, Adam _

 

Matteo felt a small pang in his chest, his first thought was that he was about to die, as he did with any random pain that came. But he soon realized that it wasn’t a death kind of pain, it was a yearning. He wanted to know more about Adam, he needed to know more about him. He knew he shouldn’t push, he didn’t want to send a message right away asking to meet, he needed to keep these emails. They were a safe place for him, he couldn’t take that away from himself just yet. He stared at the email, reading the words over and over and over, thinking they might become jumbled or nonsense if he kept reading. They didn’t. Every sentence, every word just held more weight than the last.

When he managed to pull his eyes away, he saw that almost an hour had passed. Matteo didn’t know how he kept managing to do this, how he kept losing his mind in something that meant almost nothing. It was just an email. Nothing more. His mind was stuck on one line though, “ _ let me know when you watch the movie. It’s one of my favorites”.  _ In a matter of seconds Matteo had found and started Only Lovers Left Alive. He wanted to be able to respond to Adam, he wanted to talk to him about the movie, show he was interested in more than how they were both drowning, he was interested in Adam and who he was.  

He was interested in how they could help each other breathe again. 

Matteo’s phone buzzed beside him about halfway through watching the movie and he reached for it, blindly opening his screen without thinking much about the notification. He just assumed it was the boys or Hanna saying they had a good time the night before.

 

**David**

_ Party was fun. Hope clean up was easy :) _

**Matteo**

_ Was that you? _

**David**

_ Yeah, felt bad. You seemed really out of it so… _

**Matteo**

_ You didn’t have to do that _

**David** **  
** _ Don’t worry, I wanted too. _

**Matteo**

_ We should hang out soon, like, I feel like I need to thank you properly. _

**David**

_ Okay, cool :) _

**Author's Note:**

> hey what is UP FOLKS david came out as trans today and my fuckin, trans heart is so so full i'm !! fucked up it was so good, i just, i don't rly have words to explain how important it was to me so have pt. 3  
> my tumblr is @filmictrans :)


End file.
